bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorahime
|image = |race = Anima Weapon |birthplace = Unknown |age = Unknown |gender = Female |height = 4'9 Changes |weight = 100 Changes |affiliation = Jason |partner = Jason Taylor |relatives = Sovereign Stone's |unique skill = Sword Transformation |manga debut = Life in Hueco Mundo |japanese voice = Nana Mizuki |english voice = Stephanie Sheh}} Sorahime (空姫, Sorahime) is an Anima Weapon and one of the six Sovereign Stone's. She is the partner of Jason Taylor. Appearance Although Sorahime is able to transform into weapons, she portrays herself as a young woman. She has the ability to float which gives her a ghostlike appearance. She wears a white dress that is split down her chest and goes down to her thighs. She has two armbands with cloth that hangs off her upper arms. She has bandages covering her feet which is unknown why since she usually spends most of her time floating. Her hair color is a light blue, and he eyes are red. She often is displayed wearing a snarky grin or throwing a tantrum. She has red markings, similar to claw marks, across various parts of her body (most noticeably her arms and legs). Personality During her first meeting with Jason, she as appears emotionless. However, after forming a bond, she becomes extremely attached to Jason and is shown jealous whenever he pays attention to another female. Sorahime likes to antagonize her opponents and hates to assist anyone but Jason. Sorahime is concerned whenever Jason appears conflicted and tries to offer words of advice. Although bitter towards anyone close to Jason, she still tries to do the right thing in helping to save them. There are two sides to Sorahime: she can appear a rambunctious teenager, or a wise battle-driven warrior. History Powers & Abilities Hollow Reiryoku: Being reborn and spending the entire time before that sealed within Hueco Mundo. She possess a large amount of hollow reiryoku, and when sensed is appeared as part hollow. Chosen Master: Like all of the Sovereign Stones she is able to choose the person that wields her power. After choosing Jason as her master, she is able to share her power with him when needed. Intangibility: Like all of the stones, she is able to pass though solid objects at will. Armor: Unique to her, she is able to create battle armor around her by converting the reishi around her. Transformation: Like all of the Sovereign Stones, she is able to change her form into anything or anyone she wants. Though she usally transforms into a young child. Sword Form Sorahime is able to transform into the form of a grey greatsword with white trimming. Like in her human form, she is able to share her power with Jason if needed. Although normally changing into one sword, she has shown the ability to change multiple swords at once. *'Gate of Blades:' Is a simple and most used ability, by slaming her hand on an object or stomping on the ground. She is able to call fourth an number of swords she or others are able to use. The swords usually appear though a black rip in the surface of something, much like a Garganta. *'Gilgamesh Blitz': After summoning a sword or gather using her hand, she gather reishi into the tip of it. She then charges at the opponent and begins slashing rapidly while moving around them. After striking a number of times, she releases the reishi a point blank. Trivia * Sorahime (空姫) means Sky Princesses. Category:Characters Category:OmniKaiser